The Hidden Prophecy
by climbergirl96
Summary: A story about a prophacy that leads the gods being kidnapped!


The Hidden Prophecy

Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story, and I worked really hard on it so I hope you like it! I sadly do not own PJO, but I wish I did. L. This story takes place a year after TLO, thought you should know. Anyway, on to the story!

Percy's P.O.V.

It was the second week of camp. The sun was high in the sky as I battled Connor Stoll in the arena. He was good, I must admit, but I was better. Our swords clashed, but I threw a trick at him that left him defenseless. He threw his hands up in surrender, and I knew that I had won.

"Awww Perc, you beat me AGAIN!" Conner groaned, putting his head in his hands. " I will never beat you!"

"Not with that attitude." I said, taking my helmet off and pushing my long black hair out of my eyes. " Besides, you're better than me at just about everything else."

"That's true," Conner replied, Smiling mischievously. "race you to lunch!" he said as he took off.

It was my turn to groan. Even though I knew that I was gonna lose, I sprinted after him.

About half way there, I realized that I was following Annabeth( my best friend/ girlfriend) so I quickly caught up with her and grabbed her hand.

She turned around in surprise, but when she saw that it was only me, she smiled and pulled me into a hug. She pulled away and I caught a whiff of the smell of her hair in the wind. It smelled of strawberries, which had become one of my most favorite scents in the world.

Today, Annabeth looked great as usual. Her curly blond hair was down, framing her face and her stormy gray eyes never looked brighter. She was wearing a bright orange, Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, skinny jeans, and orange black converse that matched the writing on her shirt perfectly. She looked perfect.

We walked hand in hand to lunch, not talking, but it wasn't awkward or anything 'cause we were still best friends. We soon got there, hugged one more time, and went our separate ways. She went to go eat at the Athena table with her brothers and sisters, (because Athena's their mom) and I headed towards the Poseidon table(because he's my dad).

I grabbed a big PB&J, some grapes, and a cookie for lunch and scraped some into the fire, as an offering to my dad. I didn't know what to pray for so I just said, " Uh…well hiya dad. Please…uh let us all uh…be safe?" And went to sit down to eat. A few minutes later I was joined by my only sibling, my half-brother Tyson the cyclops.

" Brother!" he squealed excitedly, which is an annoying habit of his. Don't get me wrong, Tyson's a good friend and, err, brother but he's just plain annoying sometimes! He does that every time he sees me! "Just made new shield, stronger than last one." he said proudly, showing off his new watch. I knew that if you pressed a certain button on it would transform into a huge shield, which was pretty cool.

"That's awesome big guy!" I said, patting his back. "Why were you late?"

" Oh, Pegasus wanted some sugar cubes." he said casually, as if that was the most normal thing for a seventeen year old guy to say. Tyson's…a little, um, immature if you haven't already noticed. "I get lunch, be back." he said, starting to get up. But he tripped and fell. He blushed, then got up and continued on his way. I couldn't help but roll my eyes once he was gone.

I heard a giggle in front of me, and I looked up to see Annabeth looking and giggling at the expression on my face. I gave her a look that said shut-up-or-I-will-so-kill-you type of look but that only made her giggle even harder. I couldn't help but laugh too and we were soon laughing our heads off. We stopped when Tyson came back though.

"What so funny?" he asked, confused.

" Nothing big guy," I replied. "Nothing."

*****

After lunch, Annabeth and I had wrestling, so we headed down to the arena. We got there only to find out that Clarisse had "accidentally" broken someone's arm…again. So class was canceled. Me, Annabeth, my other best friend, Grover the satyr, (half man-half goat) and my mortal friend, Rachel, who had become the new oracle last summer, decided to hang out in my cabin.

They were fascinated by everything- the adobe walls, the bunk beds and even the salt water fountain that Tyson and I had in our cabin. After a while, they got bored and stopped looking at everything so we climbed up on two bunk beds with our legs over the sides, me and Annabeth on one and Grover and Rachel on the other.

"So…" Grover said after a moment of awkward silence.

"So…" Annabeth replied back.

"Hey I have an idea!" I said excitedly. "You guys wanna play the

question game?"

They all stared at me in return. I immediately felt my face turn red. How could I be so stupid? We played this game years ago! Maybe they thought it was stupid or maybe they forgot how to play. I felt my face turn redder, if that was even possible, but suddenly Rachel piped up.

"The what game?" she asked with a slight grin on her face.

A wave of relief washed over me as "You mean you don't know?" I asked, returning the grin.

"Yeah whats up with this Percy?" Grover asked. But he had a huge smile on his face so I knew he was playing along.

"Wait, what IS the question game?" Annabeth asked, obviously dumbfounded. But I knew this trick, she tried it on me years ago, and I fell for it just about every time. But not today

!

"Are you sure you don't know?" I asked, my smile full of mischief.

"Sometimes I think you are a child of Hermes, ya know that?" she teased.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel asked.

"Are you sure you're not kidding ME?" Grover asked.

"I didn't understand that, ya know that Grover?" Annabeth piped up.

"Why cant the daughter of the goddess of wisdom understand THAT?" I asked.

"Well, why are you such a Seaweed Brain?" she shot back.

Ouch. That was cold. " Would you like me to get started with YOU Wise Girl?" I asked coldly.

Her face was full of worry as she asked "Umm… Percy you DO know that I was kidding, right?"

" Yes… or did I?"I asked back. In return she just rolled her eyes. Apology accepted.

" Hey Grover, you bored?" Rachel asked, trying to change the subject.

" Na, are you?" Grover asked back, completely oblivious to Rachel trying the subject.

"Yes I am-UH OH!" Rachel said suddenly.

" Looks like someone's out of the question game." Annabeth said with a smile of triumph on her face. But something was definitely wrong. Rachel had flopped back on the bed , but when she sat back up her eyes were dark green.

Green mist spilled from her mouth as she said, " The hidden prophecy has come!"

I shuddered. Even though I was used to Rachel talking like this, (cause she WAS the oracle, after all) it still freaked me out.

Rachel suddenly shook her head and said "Sorry Grover, what did you say?" not knowing what had just happened.

I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth did for me. "We gotta tell Chiron."

(Did you like the part about the question game? I was playing with my friend at the time and I figured it would be perfect for the story J)

*****

After Rachel had her little, err, spell, we all ran to the big house to tell Chiron where we found him absorbed in his usual game of cards with Dionysus.

"…Chiron…" I said, out of breath from running. "Rachel had a ,err, spell and mentioned "The Hidden Prophecy"."

His eyes widened in surprise, but they quickly went back to normal. "Very well." he said with a slight sigh. " I win anyway." and laying his cards out in front of him, I saw that he had a perfect hand.

"Come along children." he said as he led us up the steps to the Big House.(Although we clearly weren't children anymore).

He led us into the big house and into the game room, which had become the conference room.

"Well…" he started, settling down. (well as much as he could because he was a centaur and all.) " Tell me exactly what she said.

" She, um, said "The Great Prophecy has come" I think." I said nervously. I mean, what is this "Hidden Prophecy" thing? I've heard about the "Great Prophecy" but never this.

"I'm afraid its time." Chiron said, looking grim. "Rachel, you know what to do."

I glanced over at her. Her eyes were full of worry, but she managed to gulp nervously and mumble "Yes sir." before marching out of the room.

I was pretty confused, but Annabeth pulled me outside. We followed Rachel hand in hand up into the woods. We were climbing up a lot of hills so I could only guess that we were going to Rachel's place.

After about ten minutes of hiking, we reached her "lair" as I liked to call it, but it was just really where she lived when she was at camp because she didn't have a godly parent and was just a mortal.

On the outside of her "lair", it was just a cave with its entrance blocked by two purple curtains but on the inside-it was HUGE!

It was like an arcade, there were games every where! She led us out of there real fast though, she must know that Grover and I tend to get distracted easily.

We were now in a medium sized room. On the walls there were a bunch of shelves holding beads, jars and other types of things that an oracle would have. In the center of the room was a bright blue yoga mat.

Rachel walked across the room to a shelf. She pulled a long, beautiful beaded necklace off of it. It had a big bead in the center that looked like it opened, and it was surrounded by smaller beads. Sure enough she unclasped the center bead and took out a smaller bead. She put the necklace back on the shelf and began to walk towards us, her arms shaking nervously.

"Well…this is it guys." she said when she had reached us. "The Hidden Prophecy" and she began to read.

"The Hidden Prophecy

To Athena a child shall be born,

And when the gods first see her, their hearts will quickly be torn.

Before them will lay a little bundle, so beautiful, so blest,

That when the gods first see her they will know that she will be different then the rest

And with that the gods will come together and unite as one,

And in the end her powers were more then just a ton.

She grew and grew within every hour,

And soon she had inherited each gods power,

Her eyes like Poseidon, were as green as the sea,

But her head like Athena, was full of wit that would even impress me.

Her smile like Hermes, was full of mischief when she grinned back at you in return,

But do not let that fool you, her brain like Hephaestus, was full of invention plans that ever I could not build, nonetheless learn.

Like Dionysus, she was as stubborn as could be,

And like Zeus, it is stormy when she is mad, but sunny when she is full of glee.

And her heart like Aphrodite, was a "sucker" for stories of love,

But like Demeter, each step she takes is as graceful as a dove.

Just like Apollo, she loves to be in the spotlight,

But she always like Hera, makes sure her relationships are "tight".

She like Artemis, prefers to fight with an arrow and a bow,

But just like Ares, she will sometimes get a "little out of tow"

She soon had to go where she belonged and was taken away,

But the gods know that she is safe and happy even to this day.

This is a prophecy about the child of the gods,

She will no doubt be more powerful then the rest, against all odds,

But she will surely save the gods, though with the help of friends

And there is nothing you can do to stop it, against all ends."

"Woah." I said. And then I blacked out.

Soooooooo what did you think? Don't forget to look out for chapter 2! And don't forget to review!

Thanks-

Climbergirl96


End file.
